


Forgotten Detail

by Annehiggins



Series: Schmoopverse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/pseuds/Annehiggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a lot to plan a wedding. Sometimes things get overlooked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Detail

  
**Forgotten Detail**  
By Anne Higgins

The no drinking while pregnant rule really sucked. Seriously. Sucked. Beyond the whole swelling up like a whale and giving birth aspect, Dean Winchester had always considered no beer for months as one of the reasons why he was grateful guys didn't have to do the pregnancy thing. Showed him what he knew. About guys and pregnancy. He still held firm on the beer issue, but the other had been blown out of the water when he'd gone and fallen in love with an angel. And when the Almighty was your boyfriend's parents, things got turned all around pretty quick, and Dean had ended up with a bun in his shiny new oven courtesy of Castiel's Mother. The oven, that is. He and Cas had made the bun the old fashioned way three weeks ago.

Since then, God, who loved taking on the guise of a Loony Tunes duo he'd known as Chuck Shurley and Becky Rosen, had teamed up with Dean's brother, Sam, to drive Dean insane. Really. There wasn't any other explanation for all this wedding crap they kept throwing at him. What color and type of flowers? Print type for invitations? Food? Music? The list went on and on and on and on until Dean thought his head would explode.

He'd tried delegating everything, but Becky started talking about Dean wearing white and Bobby giving him away, while Chuck wanted an open bar. First, not a virgin or a chick so no on the white and getting given away. Second, if Dean couldn't drink nobody could, because Checky damnit, he wanted to get so drunk he couldn't even hear questions about receptions (Everyone, including Cas had vetoed Dean's suggestion about having it in Bobby's salvage yard. What? It was big enough.) In desperation he turned to his brother.

His reward for this exercise in trust? The treacherous bitch had chosen the most god-awful chick-flick song Dean had ever heard for the 'happy couple's' first dance. No freaking way! (What? _Back in Black_ was a perfectly good song! Even had a catchy beat.)

Obviously, big no on letting family and future family plan his wedding. Led to all sorts of abuses of power. Dean took over and announced they were eloping to Vegas. After the yelling had stopped (and Becky had made the storm clouds She'd gathered go away), Castiel calmly suggested that perhaps they others might concentrate their planning on gathering a small number of selections for Dean to chose from.

Checky, he loved his angel. Right up until it was Choice Day. For two freaking hours, Dean had to decide on the biggest list of shit he absolutely could _not_ care less about all while those who, for some bizarre reason, did argued for their favorites. There was yelling (everyone.) There were threats (back to Becky trying to whip up a hurricane – in South Dakota.) There were tears (mostly Dean's). And in the end … well, if Dean had a bosom – do _not_ give Checky ideas! – it would be heaving. And not in a good way.

Again his knight-in-beige-trenchcoat, saved Dean's life (or at least his sanity), by whisking Dean away. And into nice slacks and a dress shirt. Because their safe haven of the day was a restaurant? Dean would have preferred a return to their beach, but before he could say as much, his stomach growled, and, okay, so maybe dinner, then beach.

While Dean calmed down (Cas kept insisting he stop plotting ways to kill Checky), his angel ordered them both salads, steaks, baked potatoes with sour cream, and … seltzer water with lime. Fuck. He wanted a bottle of scotch to drink this day into rightful oblivion. Or at least a beer. But, noooo. He hated freaking rules.

He glared from his drink to his angel. Almost as if to prove it didn't bite – the drink, not the angel – Cas picked up his own glass and took a sip. "Quite refreshing," he assured Dean.

"Right," Dean snorted. Who the heck did Cas think he was kidding? They both knew the angel had inherited his Father's love of the hard stuff. On the other hand, Dean _was_ thirsty so he drank the stupid bubbly stuff. And okay, it wasn't all that bad. He still wanted a beer. "Where are we anyway?"

"Winslow's Steakhouse."

Yeah, saw that much on the menu. "More generally?"

"Washington, D.C.," he answered with obvious reluctance.

Dean sighed. "How far is it from the church Chuck wants us to choose?"

Cas took his hand and said, "I brought you here because they have excellent peach pie. Not to check out possible venues for this pointless exercise in frustration."

Good description of it. Good enough to make Dean smile and relax. "Not a fan of marriage, Cas?"

"I am in favor of the union of two souls, but we are already married in the eyes of Heaven."

Dean shrugged. "Heaven isn't Earth. And Sammy has his big girly heart set on my having a fancy church wedding."

"It is quite mystifying since neither of you belong to a church. Nor would any ceremony between us have true legal significance. You are officially dead, and Castiel Novak never existed."

"Weddings aren't about making sense. They're about some freaking rite of passage shit where you prove you can make it through without offing someone. Sign of maturity."

Cas did the 'humans are so strange' head tilt thing which always made Dean suppress a happy sigh. "Perhaps such a rite does have appeal to humans, but I do not understand why it so fascinates my Parents."

Because They got Their kicks out of torturing Dean. Or Becky's stories were full of him wearing a wedding dress as he and Sam said their incestuous vows. No way he was ever going to read one to find out. "You're the one who always tells me Checky works in mysterious ways."

"Yes, well, I have come to understand why you find such a declaration so annoying."

Dean laughed, then the food started arriving and they concentrated more on eating than talking. Still managed to hold hands when they could, though. And Dean kept calling Sam a girl. Shit. Good thing there weren't any stones around to threaten his shaky glass house.

Over pie and coffee – decaff, damnit, and Cas couldn't figure out why Dean wanted to kill his Parents – Cas asked, "Do you share this human desire for marriage?"

Dean looked up from his pie – and greater love hath no man for his angel than to allow him to interrupt pie. "I'm not really into all the bells and whistles, but I always thought when two people love each they should stand up and say so."

"In that case, I believe an important detail has been forgotten."

He groaned. "What now?"

"I asked you to be the mother of my children," Cas said softly, then stood up. "I failed to ask something else." He knelt in front of Dean, and drew a small velvet box from his pocket. In a voice loud enough to carry to those watching, he asked, "Dean, will you marry me?"

Straight out of some lame-chick flick. Which was probably where he got the idea from, yet it was pure Cas. Freaking adorable. Dean looked from the two platinum and gold laced bands displayed in the box to the face of the angel he loved. Finally an easy decision, "Yeah, I will."

end


End file.
